Moonlit Shadows
by Countess Adelynne
Summary: Everyone thought that Dracula was murdered, for a final time, by the famous Van Helsing. But was he really? And what does a young girl have to do with Dracula’s sordid past and how does she fit into his future or even Van Helsing’s for that matter?
1. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**Moonlit Shadows  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Van Helsing, Dracula, Carl, and any other character from the movie Van Helsing that might pop up in this story are not mine, (sadly), they are the property of Universal Studios and all those other individuals who helped with the movie Van Helsing, etc...you get the point.  
  
**A/N:** Since I am only human, if you find any grammatical mistakes, etc. please let me know so I can change them. Ummm...let's see...I think that's it so please R & R, and enjoy!  
  
**Summary:** Everyone thought that Dracula was murdered, for a final time, by the famous Van Helsing. But was he really? And what does a young girl have to do with Dracula's sordid past and how does she fit into his future or even Van Helsing's for that matter? (Ack! I'm terrible at summaries!!!)  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 1  
  
Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust  
**  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The warm wind swiftly picked up the few remaining swirling tendrils of smoke left from dismal ceremony held a few minutes before.  
  
The whole world seemed to cry at the loss as the green waves pounded against the stony faces of the cliffs overlooking the Adriatic Sea and as the bright sunlight that was streaming out of the heavens a few moments before, now took refuge behind the shelter of the desolate clouds once again.  
  
The only thing peculiar about this scene, was the presence of two men, who were different in many ways, and yet, vaguely the same, though you could tell there was a strong feeling of camaraderie amongst them.  
  
The taller one was called Van Helsing. A murderer to some, and contrastingly, a holy man to others. Though which one he was, even he was not certain.  
  
He slowly raised his eyes heavenward as if he were asking for help, only to shift his gaze blankly to the sea again with a hint of a smile on his face.  
  
He was completely oblivious to the fact that he was being watched closely by his companion, for after the death of Anna Valerious, Van Helsing had not quite been himself and he was afraid that he might be slipping into a depression. He, however, did catch that trace of a smile and found it a little strange, though, maybe Van Helsing had received some kind of comfort while looking at the sky with its many shades of reds and oranges.  
  
His companion was a man by the name of Carl, a friar and a scholar of sorts since he knew all kinds of facts, many of them having to deal with supernatural creatures and how to kill them.  
  
This was the main reason why he was accompanying Van Helsing, to help him in his latest mission, which was to kill Count Vladislaus Dracula in order to save the Valerious family from being eternally trapped in purgatory.  
  
Though, it got a little bit more involved than that, or rather, Van Helsing got a little bit more involved than he should have, and the outcome was devastating.  
  
Carl slowly turned towards Van Helsing, a little unsure of what to say. He sat there for a minute thinking of what he could say or do to comfort Van Helsing in his time of grief when Van Helsing came out of his trance-like state and discreetly wiped a stray tear that was gently rolling down his cheek. "Well, I guess we'd better head back then..."  
  
Carl looked up in surprise trying to once again come up with something to say. "Well, um, are you sure that you, uhhh, want to go back...I mean after everything that..." but he was cut off abruptly as Van Helsing gave him a stern glare and then mounted his black horse. "I'm fine! After all, we did what we came here to do, which was to get rid of Dracula. Our mission here is done!" With that he turned his horse around toward the direction of Rome and harshly whispered to his horse to go into a fast trot.  
  
Carl sadly looked at his friend riding off and knew that he was in great pain over the loss of Anna.  
  
"He needs to realize that it isn't his fault that Anna is dead," Carl whispered to his horse, which was grazing nearby and completely ignoring the whole world outside his little patch of green grass.  
  
"Well, gee, thanks for listening to me and giving me your thoughts on things, Deputy," he sighed exasperated, mounted his horse, and then went after Van Helsing and to Rome.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"Honestly Carl, what took you so long?" Van Helsing looked under his large brim hat towards Carl, who was riding right beside him.  
  
"Well, Deputy just didn't feel like coming since he was too BUSY eating some strange looking flora, I think it was a wildflower of some sort."  
  
Van Helsing then looked at Carl with a quizzical look on his face and with one eyebrow slightly raised higher than the other "You named your horse Deputy?"  
  
"Of course I did. I wanted him to sound ferocious and vicious, though loyal at the same time. Like the policemen in the west who are called deputies and go after all sorts of criminals that have done all sorts of horrendous things like impaling people with swords or putting stakes through people's hearts or..." Carl quickly noticed his mistake and lowered his gaze towards the road ahead.  
  
"Well you've got to admit," said Carl looking up at Van Helsing, "it does strike fear into people's hearts."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
They arrived at their destination, the Vatican City, on the morning of their third day of traveling. By the looks of the white fluffy clouds and the sun slowly peeking from its hiding place behind the horizon, the day was promising to be a beautiful one. Though, of course, not everything is what it seems.  
  
The two midnight black horses slowly trotted up to the gates and gently pushed through to an enormous courtyard with the eyes of all of the elegant and ancient statues of great men of old staring warmly and knowingly at them.  
  
Van Helsing looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. "It's good to be home..."  
  
Carl looked around at his surroundings as well, equally relishing them and the way that the light orange rays of the sun were playing with the shadows. They entered the enormous and awe-inspiring St. Peters Basilica with complex designs and colors swirling and intertwining on the marble floors and the towering columns that were holding up the magnificent ceiling.  
  
"Van Helsing!" called an all too familiar and annoying voice from behind Carl and Van Helsing.  
  
"Oh damn it." Whispered Van Helsing under his breath as he stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around.  
  
"Oh for Pete's sake, Van Helsing," Carl stammered, "do try to be polite this time and try to smile for once," Carl also whispered under his breath as he too turned around to meet the cold gaze of Cardinal Jinette.  
  
"I take it that your mission was completed?" he said, slightly raising an eyebrow.  
  
Van Helsing looked down for a second and then looked into the Cardinal's eyes, trying to disguise the hurt in his own eyes. "Yes, we destroyed the Count."  
  
The Cardinal studied him for a while, trying to figure out if what he said was true. After a few moments of internal debate, he seemed satisfied with Van Helsing's response and walked off towards the location of a secret door that lead to a room under the Basilica.  
  
Carl and Van Helsing just stood there; Van Helsing not knowing if he was being dismissed and could go to his own quarters to sift through the now recent memories and try to get some hard earned sleep, and Carl not knowing if he should go to his lab and inventions or get something to eat.  
  
"Well?" the Cardinal looked at the pair with a questioning look. "Are you coming or not?" Though of course, there was no choice in the matter since with Cardinal Jinette, everything was more of a command than a question.  
  
Van Helsing then walked towards the door where the Cardinal was waiting and they both went down the winding steps with Carl trailing closely behind.  
  
"I expect that everything went as planned? No mishaps whatsoever?" Jinette said while looking at Van Helsing out of the corner of his eye and looking for some sort of reaction.  
  
"The Princess Anna Valerious and the Prince Velkan both died." Carl quickly mumbled before Van Helsing could have answered.  
  
"Perhaps it was just their time," Jinette whispered with a hint of sorrow in his voice, "God rest their souls."  
  
With that they finally reached the mammoth underground armory that was situated under the basilica. The Cardinal then turned sharply around and faced Carl and Van Helsing.  
  
"Carl, you are now dismissed. I will talk to you later about the current affairs going on in the world but I have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment," he said harshly.  
  
"Oh, yes...yes, I understand. Don't worry about me I'll be right over here. No worries, no worries. I have to work with the glycerin forty-eight a little bit more so I can make it just perfect, anyways," and with that Carl hurriedly and happily scurried off towards his little makeshift lab.  
  
A small smile formed on Van Helsing's face as he watched Carl crouched happily over all his various instruments and vials containing liquids of various colors. A small cough broke him out of his quiet reverie. He rolled his eyes as he slowly spun around to face the Cardinal.  
  
"I have something of great importance to speak to you about," Cardinal Jinette said gravely. Van Helsing stared at him with interest. "First of all, I am sorry about what happened to Anna, Carl mentioned how much you two seemed to be getting along."  
  
Van Helsing quickly shot a look that could kill at Carl who, of course, was completely oblivious and still playing with his many inventions, one being the glycerin forty-eight which he put on his finger and then flicked towards a wall on the opposite wall of the armory. The result was a huge explosion of fire and stone with a few angry shouts and curses directed towards Carl.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Van Helsing whispered while shaking his head.  
  
Cardinal Jinette, however, ignored the little spectacle taking place and continued. "Secondly, you did say that you killed Dracula right?"  
  
"Yes," Van Helsing answered uneasily, "I did. Why?"  
  
Cardinal Jinette started looking uneasy as well and he seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Van Helsing. "May I ask, again, as to where you killed him?" After he finished asking the question, however, he reestablished eye contact and it soon looked as if the two were engaged in a staring contest.  
  
"As I said before, in the laboratory in Dracula's castle. Why is there a problem?"  
  
A few seconds of awkward silence followed. The Cardinal then cleared his throat as if to break the silence. "When we sent some of the knights over there to bring back the ashes..." Jinette stopped abruptly, Van Helsing looked up again in interest, his curiosity piqued.  
  
"They didn't find any."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chap! Sorry for the chapter being kinda slow and uneventful. I needed to set the story up though so, um, yeah. Oh and sorry that Dracula wasn't in this chapter!!! I am just as disappointed as most of you. I really was planning on having him in the first chapter but alas, that did not work out as planned. TT I do promise, however, that he will most definitely be in the next chapter and hopefully I'll get some romance in as well. - Anyways, please, Please, PLEASE, review!!!!! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up pretty soon!  
Adelynne 


	2. Lights' Shadows

**Moonlit Shadows**  
  
**Disclaimer:** See first chapter  
  
**Rating:** PG-13, for later chapters and as a precaution  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, they really mean a lot to me!!!! I love all of u guys to death!!!  
  
Chagrin: Thank u for the comment on Carl, I was hoping I did a good job putting him in character. Thanks!  
  
Quicksilver2402004: I hope u enjoy this chapter then, ur favorite person's finally in it, lol yay! (Dracula's my favorite too)  
  
VanHelsingWannaBe: lol! I hope it wasn't too much suspense, lol  
  
Anonymous review: Thanks for the tip! I think this one moves a little faster ::crosses fingers::  
  
Princess Dracula: I thought the paragraphs were a bit too long as well and too close to one another. Hope this one's easier on the eyes! Thanks again for the suggestion!  
  
Elven Princess: Thank u!!! I'm glad u enjoyed it!  
  
C.S: Thank u for all the tips and thank u for the comment about me keeping u interested till the last sentence, it means a lot. Thanks again!  
  
INMH: lol! I hope u enjoy this chapter as much as u seemed to have enjoyed the last one, lol ::smiles::  
  
Silence-before-betrayal: Thanks for being my first reviewer ever, lol! And thanks for the encouragement, I will most definitely keep writing this story and try to keep it up ::smiles::  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers!!! When I got back from the family vacation I was on, I wrote this whole thing right away. Thank u guys so much for all the suggestions and encouragement, they really keep me going. O and before I forget this, I would like to thank my friend, Lexi, for helping me get through the small details of the story thus far and correcting the first chapter, and thank u Greg for helping me correct the second chapter since Lexi is in Japan currently. I love ya guys!!! And now, without further adieu, (or however u spell it, lol) the second chapter! Hope u enjoy this chapter!!! R and R!!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 **

**Lights' Shadows**

--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sparkling white moonlight illuminated the various alleyways and streets of the small village below Count Dracula's castle, as well as a young maid on her way home from the village's small well.  
  
She quietly hummed a carefree tune to herself while gently swinging the water-filled bucket to the rhythm until she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned towards the place where she thought she saw a dark figure, but nothing was there.  
  
"I must be going crazy..." she muttered to herself while looking around. "There is absolutely nothing to worry about," she quickly said afterwards, picking up the pace. "It's not like there are any monsters here anymore..."  
  
"Oh really?" said a voice from behind her.  
  
"Who's there?" she said aloud, her heart racing. She looked wildly around again, but her search was fruitless yet again.  
  
"Sh...sh...show yours...se...self, whoever y...you are!" Her heartbeat had gotten so much faster that she could practically hear it by now.  
  
"Ah, but would you really want me to do that?" The thickly accented voice called out, this time it sounded like it was right beside her.  
  
She let out a high-pitched scream and ran, dropping and leaving the bucket and all of its contents behind her. She kept on running as fast as she could toward her house but the way was soon blocked by a tall menacing figure, all in black.  
  
"Well, well, well," the man said punctuating each word and shaking his head in mock disapproval, "what is such a beauty as yourself doing wandering the streets, all alone, at night."  
  
She looked up and noticed a hint of a smile on his pale face, his eyes hidden by a shadow, though she could almost imagine them, ironically, gleaming with malice.  
  
"I w...went..." she trailed off for he had quickly seemed to disappear and then reappear behind her, snaking his arms around her waist in the process. She tried to struggle and get away but the more she fought, the stronger his grip on her became.  
  
"Do go on..." he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine. She struggled some more to try to escape but found it useless.  
  
"Please let me go..." she begged, tears forming in her eyes and then rolling down her cheeks like liquid silver. "Please, I beg you..."  
  
He loosened his grip then, lulling her into a false sense of security to which he then turned her brusquely about, making her face him. She looked up and seemed to be caught in his gaze.  
  
As much as she tried, she couldn't help but keep staring into those cold, blue eyes. She suddenly felt tired, the prospect of a good night's sleep tempting her until she suddenly gave in and relaxed.  
  
The man held the girl more tightly in his arms now, almost protectively, and slowly stroked her hair, eventually exposing her neck. He then held her head in one hand and the rest of her body he had draped on the other, while he brought her neck up to his lips and gave her a caressing kiss before piercing her flesh with his fangs.  
  
He slowly drunk the hot liquid that was her blood, running through her veins, until her pulse began to dim and then stop altogether. Her body then lay limp in his arms.  
  
He dropped the girl's body carelessly on the road beside him and licked the remains of the crimson blood from his lips. "Here I come Gabriel..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry that the chapter's so short and that it took so long to post! I was sorta on a 2 week family vacation in a town that had practically no technology whatsoever, so I was like completely isolated from the world for a few weeks! It was pretty relaxing though, I met lots of interesting people. Anyways, at least I got Dracula in this chapter, yay! finally! The real fun will begin next chapter, though. Hehe. The 'young girl' (I will not reveal the name now...muahaha, lol) will make an appearance finally since she will be a major character, and yeah, things will most definitely get interesting...Don't worry, I've already started writing it so hopefully it'll be up sooner than this one was up, unless I have another family vacation I don't know about, which is doubtful, but you never know, my family can be spontaneous at times...O well, I hoped u enjoyed this chapter!!!  
  
-Adelynne-


	3. O Starry Night

Moonlit Shadows   
Disclaimer: See first chapter 

**Rating:** PG-13, for later chapters and as a precaution

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! Chapter 3 is finally done! And Dracula is finally in it! Though, sadly, at the very end. ah well, that is ok, as long as he is in it!

Thanks again for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!! It's what keeps me going at times, lol.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 

**O Starry Night**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

RECAP:

The man held the girl more tightly in his arms now, almost protectively, and slowly stroked her hair, eventually exposing her neck. He then held her head in one hand and the rest of her body he had draped on the other, while he brought her neck up to his lips and gave her a caressing kiss before piercing her flesh with his fangs.

He slowly drank the hot liquid, that was her blood, running through her veins, until her pulse began to dim and then stop altogether. Her body then lay limp in his arms.

He dropped the girl's body carelessly on the road beside him and licked the remains of the crimson blood from his lips. "Here I come Gabriel…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was proving to be a gorgeous one. The sunlight gently streaming through the soft white satin and lace curtains made the room look cheery and full of light. The soft breeze coming in from the open doors leading out onto the balcony also added to the effect, making the curtains dance and sway in a most exotic dance.

The sunlight soon abandoned its play with the curtains and doors, and went on to the beautiful canopy bed sitting in its lonely corner of the room. The curtains protecting the bed's occupant from the mischievous rays of the sun. They, however, were unfruitful in their mission, for there was one space, which they hadn't covered, and that's where the sun made its playful attack.

"Ugh…it's too early……" mumbled Genevieve, still enveloped in sleep's soft embrace. She quickly grabbed a pillow from her side and placed it over her head and continued her blissful sleep.

Her temporary peace, however, was shattered by the maids who quietly rushed into the room and started to straighten the room out a bit. Their hustle and bustle about the room was, if anything, less than silent however.

"Oh no…just a few more minutes please…" Genevieve thought to herself as she buried herself deeper into the warm blankets and tried to block the suns rays and the maids' loud cleaning from invading her dreams.

She opened one eye and chanced a glance from underneath her pillow only to be welcomed with the curtains being practically torn away and the carefree sunshine splashing onto her face.

"Good morning Genevieve! Time to rise and shine! It's so beautiful outside!"

Analee's face soon was directly in front of Genevieve's line of vision and was beaming with warmth and delight. Analee, though a maid, was one of Genevieve's closest friends and someone that she confided in immensely.

"Please Analee, just give me a few more minutes. I am extremely exhausted" replied Genevieve and tried to seek cover from the sun by putting her head under the pillows once more. Analee just replied with a quick "hmph!" and continued with her everyday business of cleaning and picking out what the young miss would wear that day.

Meanwhile, after a few tries of trying to go back to sleep and tossing and turning, Genevieve just finally gave up and slowly got out of bed; her eyes still closed and her head slightly bent forward, making her auburn curls spill around her and framing her gentle face.

-----------

I slowly got out of bed and put my feet on the feather soft carpet and then into my slippers. I still kept my eyes shut, however, for I still didn't want the taste of sleep to go away completely, so soon. I could feel Analee gently take hold of my arm and guide me towards the porcelain base where I then gently splashed some cool water onto my face and then moved towards the task of taking off my white silk nightgown.

"There you go…" Analee said soothingly as she helped me into my corset and later into my emerald green satin gown with the light green ruffles at the bottom. I then opened my eyes slowly and stared into the full-length mirror that was on my wall. I did a little turn and looked at myself again, Analee looking at me for approval of her fashion decisions.

" 'Tis a lovely dress, Genevieve. And it complements your green eyes so nicely!" Analee exclaimed. I looked again at the mirror, turning this way and that eyeing my reflection with scrutiny.

"I suppose it does…." I replied, glancing at the mirror again. " But, I am going to go out to the garden today, Analee. I was going to go plant some more roses by the fountain. I think this is too dressy for that task, don't you think?" I asked her reflection.

"Oh, yes. You do have a point, but I just wanted for you to look extra special today," Analee commented, a smile on her face.

"Oh, and why is that may I ask?" I said curiously while slightly raising one eyebrow and looking over my shoulder at her.

Analee looked at me with surprise. "Well, today is your birthday." She eyed me and then her face registered understanding and even more surprise. "Don't mean to tell me that you have forgotten!"

How could I have forgotten that?! Sometimes I just don't know where my head is…

"Uh…yes, well, um. Just let me finish in the garden and then I'll change." I gave her a quick smile and turned back around to the mirror while trying to get out of the gown and corset. "Uh, you may go now Analee," I stammered, trying to seem composed, though I must say, it wasn't very convincing.

"But Genevieve, you haven't been dressed yet!" exclaimed Analee, horrified.

"Honestly Analee! Just get this burdensome corset off me and find my gardening clothes please. I can dress myself sometimes too, you know." I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath while she unlaced the corset and then exhaled when it finally came off. "Those things don't let anyone breath!" I mumbled under my breath.

Analee quickly ran off towards my mahogany wardrobe and came back holding a peasant blouse made of rough cotton and a brown ragged skirt, looking at it with disgust all the while. "Really, Genevieve, you can get better clothes than these for gardening, you know. And don't you feel a bit exposed?"

I rolled my eyes, exasperated, snatched the skirt from her hand and began to get dressed. "For your information, Analee, I actually feel quite comfortable in these clothes and don't feel indecent at all. If anything I can actually _breath_ normally for once and don't have to worry about dirtying my dress."

"I only wanted to make sure that you were comfortable in these, because if you weren't, we do have some different clothes you can change into." She said as she helped me put the blouse on and began to put my hair in a loose bun with some wisps of auburn hair framing my face.

While she kept on fussing with my hair and muttering to herself about how it was her fault that I had not been brought up to be an obedient young lady who actually loved to her look her best, I began searching through my small jewelry box, looking for my most prized piece of jewelry that I always wore and took off only before I went to bed.

"Analee," I mumbled, still searching through the many jeweled brooches and pearl earrings, " have you seen my ring? I can't seem to find it. I would have sworn that I put it in here before I went to bed last night…"

Analee quickly straightened. " Um, I don't know Genevieve. What ring are you talking about? You _do_ have quite a few…"

"Ugh, you know Analee!" I said exasperated as I started to search more frantically through the assortment of rings that I owned, most of them gifts from my father when he would go on trips. All of them were there…except for one. " It's my favorite one Analee. The one that has the emeralds on it and that small place in the middle of it where there used to be a stone."

" Genevieve, are you _absolutely_ sure that you put it in you jewelry box before you went to bed? Maybe you left it in on your bedside table…"

I quickly turned to face her and looked at her suspiciously. "No, I didn't…" I began, trying to establish eye contact, though she was avoiding my scrutinizing gaze. "Don't you remember? I was about to put it into my jewelry box and then you asked me to read before I put it away and give it to you for awhile because you wanted to see it. And when I finished, you gave it back to me and I put it in there and went to bed." I then took a deep breath and waited for her to say something.

"Well, Genevieve, I must be going since I have other duties to attend to but I will be on the lookout for your ring and I'm sure that it will turn up by dinnertime," she stammered before dipping for a quick and messy curtsy and then running off towards the kitchens.

"Analee! Wait please!" I shouted only to be ignored. "Hmph, she is lucky that I consider her more a friend than a maid. I know of many people that wouldn't put up with this…"

I tried to put the thought of my missing ring out of my head for the moment and was determined to not let this little soiree ruin my birthday. It was quickly replaced with the thought of going out to the garden on this beautifully sunny and glorious day, and garden to my heart's content until suppertime. Looking around my room I seized my handkerchief, which I quickly tied around my head to get the loose strands of auburn out of my face and so that my hair wouldn't get too messy when I went outside. I then proceeded down the stairs and out the back door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was greeted by a soft breeze, which started to play with my rebellious locks, and the golden sunshine on my back. Inhaling the soft perfume of the roses I loved so much and hearing the birds sing their smooth melody all the while, I continued walking to where my trowel, a potted rose, and watering can were against the fountain, right were I had left them the day before.

"Hello my darlings," I said happily while observing and admiring their pink blossoms. "I have brought someone new." I quickly put the newly potted rose next to me and inspected it. This rose was different from the others and that is why it had caught my eye. For one, it had very deep green leaves and many, many tiny buds. But the one thing that caught my eye was the color of the rose petals. All of them were a deep crimson red, almost black. I was mesmerized by the dark and almost melancholy hue and was brought out of my reverie by a splash of color out of the corner of my eye.

I looked over to the spot only to find that it was a small bluebird. I saw it take flight and then resumed to digging a hole for my precious new rose, all the while thinking about my lost ring and where I could have left it. After thinking about this for some time, I inspected the hole, deemed it big enough, and then proceeded to transplant the exotic flower, being careful not to touch its many sharp thorns.

I put the rose down for a second as I took a deep breath and wiped off a bead of sweat trickling down the side of my face, for the heat was becoming unbearable. It almost seemed like the temperature had risen ten degrees in less than two minutes.

"That is so strange…" I muttered to myself as I shielded my face with my free hand and squinted at the cerulean blue sky. I stared at the white puffy clouds that were contrasting so much with the blue of the sky, for awhile, and then looked at the rose cradled in my hand before starting to plant it in it's new home.

"Ah, well…weather has been strange late-…Ow!"

I looked back down to find a single bead of deep red liquid steadily growing bigger on the pad of my pointer finger before rolling down the side and finally falling onto the newly removed earth that would soon cover and nurture the red rose.

Instinctively I brought my finger to my lips and sucked at, trying to make the blood go away, but in vain. "Oh blast," I mumbled with my finger still in my mouth. "I am going to have to see what Analee can do about this."

Just then I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Something that was the color of midnight, and had a mysterious yet vaguely familiar aura to it. I turned to where I thought it was but found nothing. Only the midnight rose and its mound of dirt and drop of blood hugging it. I hastily scooped up the loose earth and covered the roots of the new rose with it, unceremoniously patting at it when I was finished to make sure that the rose would stay in place.

Quickly, I bundled my skirts together and ran towards the kitchens, only to be greeted by Alana, my sister.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alana was three years my senior, though sometimes we could just have fun and be like equals, playing in the sparkling blue pond during hot summer days, such as this one.

She had golden sunshine yellow hair, that sparkled like gold in the sun, and eyes that were a deep aquamarine; a color whose beauty could surpass the legendary clear aquamarine color of the Caribbean Sea. She had a beautiful complexion and very delicate cream skin that was always tainted with a subtle apricot hue on her cheeks. This all lead to her delicate nose and finally to her rosebud pink lips that would often have a smile for anyone who needed it. I simply adored my older sister and secretly strove to be just like her in her grace and beauty, though unfortunately, I had been the odd weed born amongst a garden of roses in my family. My parents were also fair haired and fair skinned and Alana was the one who really looked like she belonged. I, however, with my tan skin, green eyes, and auburn hair stuck out like a sore thumb, though this barely mattered to my family for we were a loving one that always would stand by each other's side no matter what the situation. And I was grateful for that.

"Why off in such a rush Genevieve?!" Alana's clear bell-like voice rang out. I spun around and quickly hid my sore and still bleeding finger behind my back.

"Oh, no reason…" I said while slowly tiptoeing to the kitchen.

"Oh is that so?" She sighed and cocked her head. I could feel her usual warm but now cool blue eyes scrutinizing my dress and how muddy and dirty it was and how overall disheveled I was. She slowly started shaking her head before walking up to me.

"Honestly Gen, what are we going to do with you? You are now old enough to marry and instead of thinking of being presentable and of such talents needed to run a household, you are out here in the garden daydreaming and gardening. What a waste of good time."

"It is not a waste of time!" I argued, trying to get out of her grasp and still trying to hide my finger amongst all the folds of my skirt.

"Well I think it is and mother thinks so too." She said that with a final tug at a wrinkle on my skirt. "Mom wants you to get ready for supper, Genevieve. And she told me to tell you to put on your best dress."

She then went off toward the fountain and left me there looking at her with a quizzical look on my face. Before turning the corner, she laid her hand on a stone brick slightly jutting out of the wall and turned a little at my direction before saying over her shoulder: "You have a young gentleman visitor tonight Gen." And then disappearing around the corner with a sly smile on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gentleman? Visiting me tonight? At suppertime? With my family? Well, you could say I was quite baffled and couldn't figure out whom in the world it could be. To keep my mind preoccupied, however, I started getting ready for dinner and found myself actually _trying _to look my best for a change. I took a nice warm water bath that had rosewater added to it, making my skin smell like a bouquet of blooming roses in the springtime. Afterwards Analee helped me get back into the green satin gown that she had helped me get into that very morning.

"Oh Genevieve," She said tearfully admiring me and the way that my dress made me sea green eyes sparkle and glisten even more, "You look like a young woman now and not the little girl that used to run around in the garden picking flowers and catching butterflies." She then wiped a lone tear from her face.

As a finishing touch, she put half of my auburn curls up into an elegant bun, and the rest she let loose around my shoulders with a small wreath of pink roses and baby's breath circling the chestnut bun. Hugging me gently, she helped me put on my pair of pearl drop earrings and my fragile gold chain that I would almost always wear since my favorite, and still missing, ring would be always dangling from it.

I sighed, trying to forget my lost ring and admire my reflection in the gold ornate mirror. The reflection revealed a young girl and two curious sea green eyes that were adorned with long lashes, tan skin, a small mouth though plump pink lips, and a river of chestnut curls cascading down my back in waves and also framing my face and bouncing on my shoulders. "Genevieve," announced Analee and quickly snapping me out of my quiet reverie, "It's time for your birthday supper." My reflection gained a smile and then turned around as I got out of my chair, put my dance slippers on, and headed toward the formal dining room where we usually have dinner with guests or celebrate special occasions such as birthdays.

As I got to the French doors leading to the dining room, I noticed that my family was already seated and had been waiting for a while, along with our guest.

"Ah, there you are, Genevieve. I was starting to worry if you were feeling ill and couldn't come down to your own birthday celebration," Father whispered in my ear after he had stood up from the table, as did our male guest, and had gently placed a kiss on my head.

"Sorry daddy," I mumbled quickly and occasionally looking up and sneaking peeks at our guest from under my eyelashes.

"Quite alright, quite alright," he chuckled and then waved his hand toward our guest. "This is Anthony Williams, he's Jonathon William's brother."

Anthony Williams then came over to me, held my hand, and then kissed it. "I must say Miss Walker, that it _truly_ is a pleasure to be making you acquaintance…" His words were sickly sweet and made me uncomfortable.

I then challenged his gaze with my own cold green one. "I must assure you Mr. Williams, the pleasure is mine." I then presented him with a dazzling smile and sat down.

Now where had I heard that name before…Williams….Williams….aha! Jonathon was one of Alana's best friend's husband. Of course sooner or later it would come out that the last of the rich Walker girls was coming into marriageable age and since Alana already had a suitor and the Williams were known for being a little on the money needy side, one of them was bound to try his luck at one of us. How unfortunate that it had to be me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner went as unceremoniously as ever except that my favorite dishes were being served, that we had strawberry filled cake for dessert, mother and father AND Alana were both staring at the direction of Anthony and I trying to figure out if anything was going on, and the fact that Anthony kept on trying to flirt with me, to which I replied with an idiotic girlish giggle and then with quiet.

After dinner, unfortunately, Anthony had to leave and so my family was left alone to ourselves for the rest of the evening. The only thing left now to truly end my birthday was to open the presents.

The first one was from Alana. It happened to be a pink silk shawl that I had often admired. I gave her a hug and started opening the next present, which was from mother and father. It was a small box wrapped in white paper and topped with a small green bow made out of ribbon.

"Go on Genevieve. We hope you like it." My parents sat there expectantly, waiting to see the expression that their gift would arouse. I slowly peeled away the white wrapping paper and opened the little white box. A glint caught my eye and I took off the lid. Inside the small box, nestled within some layers of soft white tissue, was my favorite and no longer missing ring. It had been polished and was now its original bright gold color and a small diamond now replaced the empty hole in the middle of the ring. My face brightened and I attacked my parents with hugs and kisses. "Oh my goodness! You are the best parents! Thank you so much!"

"We thought you might like to get that ring fixed since you always have it on and it was getting pretty dirty. Not to mention that the empty space between all those beautiful emeralds was taking away from the beauty of the ring. So, we decided to fix it for you," my mom said joyfully as she saw how happy this small gift had made me.

"Thank you! I really do love you all. You are the best family anyone could ever hope for and I wouldn't trade any of you for anything. Why, I would even die for you!" I said through happy tears.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Genevieve, you will never have to make a decision such as that," my father replied. "Honestly, you women are such emotional creatures," he exclaimed to himself while checking his pocket-watch.

"Well, I hate to interrupt this joyous occasion but it is eleven o'clock and I do have to stop by the bank tomorrow so everyone off to bed now please." This was answered by a few playful complaints from my sister, mother, and I.

"Honestly, dad, I don't think I can sleep!" I exclaimed as I slipped the familiar ring onto my right ring finger. As I did so, however, the new diamond swiftly fell out of its new residence and unto the carpet. "Oh blast! Where did it go?"

"Genevieve, I'll have none of that language in this house, do I make myself clear?" my father warned as he too noticed that the small diamond had fallen out of its nest in my ring and unto the floor. He also went on to find it about two feet from the fireplace. "There you go," he said as he put the jewel back into its snug little hole in my ring but then it just fell out again. No matter how many times we tried to put it back in, it just seemed to fall out again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had only one thing on his mind as he flew over the many rooftops of various cities, towns, and villages: revenge. Revenge on whom? Gabriel.

A slight smile played on his lips as the wind caught and grabbed at the few strands of loose jet-black hair.

"I shall have my revenge, Gabriel…you shall see…" He chuckled maliciously at the thought.

His reverie, however, was disturbed by his hunger which, until then, had been but a small thought, but had now grown to a great urge. Sighing in frustration at the inconvenience he spotted a gray stone house surrounded by various rose bushes and decided to feed there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at my illuminated reflection in the mirror once more before I gently laid my ivory brush on the small vanity, put my treasured ring in its little rosewood box, and slipped under the soft, puffy covers.

I was so tired I didn't even care to loosen the bed curtains from their bondage on my bedposts. Instead, I closed my eyes and immersed myself in the surreal world that were my dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain continually bombarded the elegant glass French windows that spanned the whole wall. The lightning flickered periodically and temporarily cast a sharp white light unto the scene in front of me.

I quickly closed the door behind me and looked towards the blazing fireplace. I took one barefooted step forward and my foot slowly sunk into the plush carpet. Scenes continually flashed before me in rapid succession: A man covered in shadow, a frail but defiant-looking woman beside him, another man shrouded in mystery.

All the colors swirling around me, the smell of wood burning, my senses sharply piqued, I suddenly felt dizzy as well as nauseous. I staggered one more step forward before tripping. My hand shot out and grabbed unto a small rosewood side table before a brief flash of lightening illuminated the whole room.

I looked once more toward the fireplace and saw the flash of a dagger and heard a shriek of horror before I woke up breathless and with beads of sweat on my brow. 'Twas all but a dream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes quickly darted around my room to make sure that everything was normal and as it should be. I reluctantly pulled myself loose of the feather-soft blankets and slowly got out of bed. I reached out for my robe, which was neatly folded on the small chair near my vanity, but then decided against it since I was only going to wash my face and then go back to bed.

I walked toward the basin halfway full of, by this time, cold water and gently splashed some unto my face and then gently dabbed it away with a towel. After putting the towel back to its rightful place, retrieving my ring from it's snug home, and slipping it unto my finger, I turned back to where my comfortable and inviting bed was clear across the room.

Halfway there I saw my sister's door, which joined my room to hers, slightly open and a slight wind coming in. The only way that this can happen is if she accidentally left a window open or the doors leading out into the balcony open, so I headed towards the door and poked my head into her room. Sure enough, she had left the balcony doors open and with a sigh I walked over to them.

As I get closer to the French doors, I stop for a minute and relish the soft, gentle breeze and how it tugs at my long hair, now undone from its tight bun, and how it plays with the lace on my nightgown. I resume my walk toward the balcony doors and look out at the star-filled ocean that was the sky, before I take hold of the cool, gold handles and give them a small push. I stop midway, however, when I hear something come from the corner of the room where the bed is.

I turn around and walk toward Alana's canopy bed, a cold foreboding gripping my heart. The palms of my hands are gently getting damp with sweat as my feet keep sinking in the plush carpet, toward the shadows that seem to inhabit that side of the room.

I suddenly see some slight movement in the shadows and my heart skips a beat before resuming its quick pace, pumping adrenaline throughout my whole body, sharpening my senses.

"Alana?" I whisper. There is no answer but the slow rhythmic breathing of my sister, and then suddenly I notice that there is another. If my ears hadn't tried to pick up anything unusual, I probably wouldn't have been able to notice.

My eyes dart throughout the room, trying to find a sharp or heavy object and making a note of where it was in case I needed to use it later.

My whole body is screaming for me to turn back, but something seems to be drawing me towards it. My heart rate quickens as I inch closer and closer towards the shadows, my sister, and whatever or whomever it might be that lurks in the dark protection of the shadows.

I close my eyes and walk forward until my foot hits one of the bed's posts. I take a deep breath and try to calm my breathing and fast beating heart before I take a peek toward the head of the bed.

The site I held made me gasp and want to go into a dead faint, but I resisted the urge to do so. Before me was my sister, soundly asleep on her soft bed, and beside her, a man with pale skin, clad in black from head to two, stooped over Alana's exposed neck.

A vampire.

I felt my knees give way under his gaze and I held unto the post until the strength finally came back.

"What…..what a..are you doing?" I mouth for I can't seem to produce a single sound.

He slowly stands up, making him taller and more menacing than before. He continued to look at me, his blue, cold gaze scrutinizing.

"Come here." He commanded, his rough Romanian accent cut through the silence and lulled me into a kind of stupor. I obeyed and slowly walked toward him in a semi-trancelike state. The wind, again, playing with my nightgown and making me seem like some sort of ghost along with the swirling white curtains. The moonlight also played with them, making them seem almost blue and giving them an eerie glow. I finally reached the place where he was and the moonlight touched my ring, refracting the light and making the room sparkle with dazzling green spots.

He then eyed the ring and seemed to be staring at it for a while before a slight glimmer came to his eye and then his gaze returned to my face. Again, I repeated, though with more strength, "What are you doing? What do you want with my sister?"

I smile played at his lips before he answered. "I would think that someone like you would know the answer to that…" He gave a small chuckle before stooping over my sister once more and closing the gap between his mouth and her neck.

Horrified, I took hold of his shoulder and tried to pull him away, only then realizing that he was about to drink Alana dry of all her blood. "Don't! Please no!" I scream. My wrist is then in his tight hold and he roughly grabs my chin making me look at him.

"And what, pray tell, do you advise we do?" he says calmly, though his tight hold on me says otherwise.

My mind then leaves through the many pages of information I have read over vampires and weaknesses they might have. I finally come up with a plan.

"A compromise!" I say slowly…trying to think of some other way out of this situation.

His eyes glimmer with interest as he loosens his hold.

"A compromise…..?" he whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "What kind of a compromise Miss Walker…."

"I propose a trade. My life, in exchange for my sister's" I voice weakly. I can feel my resolve slowly leaving and tears start to sting at the corner of my eyes as it finally dawns on me the gravity of my proposal and the death that will probably ensue. That death being mine.

"Ahhh…" he whispers again, his lips playing with me ear. "What a most noble plan that is Miss Walker, but are you truly willing to give your life up for your sister's?" He says this in an almost mocking tone, making me flare up with anger.

"Of course, I give my word of honor on it. If, of course, you give yours that no harm will befall her or any of my family." He slowly chews on this for a while before establishing complete eye contact with me.

"I give you my word. Though, you must also promise that you will not fight me and to accept the fate the awaits you."

My life flashes before my eyes as I see memories of when I was a child, playing in the garden, of my friends, of my family…

I return his blue-eyed gaze with a determined one of my own.

"I promise."

He smiles smugly and extends his right hand. I give him mine and gasp at how cold his hands are before we shake hands, sealing the deal. I close my eyes, expecting a sharp pain in my neck and the weakness that I knew would probably follow, but none came.

Instead, I feel his lips brush mine and give me a soft kiss. I open my eyes instantly, and in rage I put my hand back, ready to slap him for his insolence.

My hand, however, is caught midway by his stronger grip and I am instantly drowning in his angry and merciless gaze. My knees start to weaken and my head starts spinning as I hear his harsh voice ringing in my head. "I am your master now and you better remember the promise which you have committed yourself to! Fight me, and believe me when I say that a punishment will be carried out."

The image of Alana and I speaking the day before invades my fleeting thoughts as I remember the conversation we had and the advice she had told me. "Never seal a promise with a kiss, for that is the most binding, and usually the cause of someone's undoing." The image floats away and her voice slowly evaporates to a whisper as I succumb to the darkness and welcome unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N part 2: whew! Chapter 3 is finally finished. This is, by far, the longest chapter. O the suspense, though. What does Dracula have in mind for Genevieve and what does Van Helsing have to do with any of this? The answers coming in the next chapter!

P.S.: Thanks again for all the reviews! They really do mean a lot. I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. -Please review.


End file.
